


Slower Still

by kat_snow2613



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Excessive use...of...ellipses, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, It's literally just building up to them having sex, Oral Sex, Sansa communicating her boundaries and desires, Sex, The whole thing takes place in bed, Through communication, Vaginal Fingering, building trust and intimacy, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_snow2613/pseuds/kat_snow2613
Summary: Jon and Sansa tried and failed to have a sexual relationship on the night of their wedding.They're now trying again, this time going as slowly as Sansa needs, and communicating their desires.





	Slower Still

Jon and Sansa went over a list of items they needed to attend to. The roof of the stables still needed to be properly repaired. The smith needed new tools. The kitchens kept complaining about the lack of help. For all the heroic deeds they’d accomplished to become King and Queen of the North, their daily duties were rather mundane. 

“One last thing, Sansa.”

“What is it?” Sansa asked. They had spoken of everything that she knew of. 

“We need an heir.”

She tossed down her quil. She set her list aside and rubbed her temples. 

“I know.”

They’d been married for nearly a year. They were content. They enjoyed their time together–even the mundane tasks of running Winterfell and ruling an independent North. But they hadn’t been intimate since their wedding night. After the drunken crowds deposited them naked in their room, they awkwardly attempted to have sex. Jon had been as gentle and as kind as possible, kissing her and stroking her hair. He kissed her between her legs until he was certain she was ready, and then entered her as slowly as possible. But halfway through she panicked and made him stop. Before he could ask what was wrong, she left the room crying. Jon had been too terrified to bring it up, so they had lived in separate rooms since then. 

“Tell me what I did wrong last time, so I can fix it,” he said, desperately wanting to make things better for her. 

“It wasn’t entirely your fault. Some of the things you were doing even felt nice. It was just all too much, too soon,” she said, nervous to keep talking. “Go on,” he encouraged.

“We were naked...I just I felt so exposed...I’d never even seen you naked before, at least not since you were a little boy,” she said.

“From now on, keep your nightgown on, and I’ll wear my small clothes and a shirt,” he said. She nodded, already relieved that he understood. 

“I just need to adjust to each new thing. First you started kissing me and it was lovely. But then you started doing other things, and I couldn’t keep up, and then you kissed me...somewhere else...it was just so many new feelings,” she said. 

“One thing at a time then,” he said. She nodded.  
“How about tonight, we share a bed, but we just sleep, nothing else. Would that be alright?” he asked. 

“Yes, I think so,” she said. It was a step, at least. 

******

Jon joined her in her chambers that night. True to his word, he climbed into bed, still in his smallclothes and a loose linen shirt, and fell asleep. Within minutes, he was snoring. Sansa watched this curious creature. Her brother turned cousin turned husband. He didn’t seem to have any problems sleeping. 

Over the next few nights, she grew accustomed to the way he would kick his legs and turn about in bed until he was comfortable. She noticed his snoring was louder when he’d had too much ale. He’d occasionally talk in his sleep, and it always seemed like he was arguing with someone. 

One night they were both woken up by the same clap of thunder. Without even thinking about it, Sansa curled up in his arms. They both fell back to sleep. 

The next night, Jon turned to her and asked “Can I put my arm around you?”

“Of course,” she said, as she settled into him.

*******

Sunlight poured into their room. “Good morning,” he whispered, kissing her forehead. His lips were dry and soft. It was practically a reflex, some sort of need for symmetry, that she kissed his lips in return. It felt good. It felt familiar. She raised her face to his and kissed him again, not letting go so quickly. He stayed perfectly still and allowed her to continue to kiss him. She teased his lips with her tongue. When she felt she did not want to go further, she gave him one last kiss and pulled away. 

“Good morning,” she whispered. 

“Mmm. We should get up,” he said, stretching. 

They went about their day. But Sansa could still feel his kiss on her lips. 

********

That night she brushed her hair while Jon collapsed into bed. 

“This morning was nice,” she said.

“It was,” he said. Relief swept over him. He’d finally down something right. 

“You’re a good kisser,” she said. He felt his chest crack open at the sweetness and innocence of the compliment. 

“So are you,” he said. She got into bed and put her hand on his chest.

“I’d like more kisses,” she requested, and he couldn’t have been happier to oblige. 

******

Jon stroked the roof of Sansa’s mouth with his tongue as she moaned and twisted. He held her face in his hands. He pulled away. She whined and tried to keep kissing him. 

“Do you want to try something new?” he asked. 

“Does it involve kissing?” she asked. He laughed and whispered, “It can, if you want.”

“Then yes.”

“Lie back. I’m going to put my hand on your belly. You can move it wherever you like, or not at all, it’s up to you,” he said. 

She lied down and Jon put his hand on her stomach, over her nightgown. He kissed her, as promised. For several moments, they just kissed. She liked the feeling of his hand on her stomach. It felt warm and reassuring. He made tiny circles with his thumb and that felt even better. She wondered where else it might feel nice. She had a suspicion she knew exactly where it would feel wonderful. 

She took his wrist and led his hand to her right breast. She felt hot breath rush from his nose. He began to massage her breast and she moaned into his mouth. No one had ever touched her breast before, at least not like this. His thumb bounced over her nipple, making it peak through the thin fabric. She reached for his wrist.

“Too much?” he asked, against her lips.

“No, the other one,” she said softly.

He took her left breast in his hand. He was more confident this time. He played with it for his own pleasure as well, feeling her flesh well up between his fingers. He peaked this nipple as well, this time between two fingers. After some time, Sansa turned her head to the side and sighed. Jon took his cue that she’d had enough pleasure for the moment. He kissed her forehead. “Goodnight, my love,” he said, before they fell asleep. 

*****

They had a new game. Sansa would lie on the bed, anticipating his touch. Every night, he would place his hand on her belly. She would move his hand to a new part of her body. He would stroke her legs and thighs. He discovered the softest skin he’d ever felt, on the inside of her arms. He inspected the tufts of red hair under her arms until she shrieked with laughter. One night she twisted her hips and laid on her side, and guided his hand to her bottom. He kneaded the flesh, enjoying the way it filled his hand. She almost always ended the evening by pulling his hand to her breasts, until her nipples were sore from pleasure. 

This evening his fingers were massaging her hips. He explored the grooves on either side of her hip bones. 

“Jon?” she asked. 

“Mmm?”

“You can go underneath my nightgown.” His fingers stilled. 

“It’s just…the fabric is itchy against my skin,” she said, even though the fabric was worn down to practically silk. “Of course,” he said.

He slid his hand under her nightgown and found her hip bones again. He could feel her pubic hair brushing against his wrist. He extended his fingers and dragged his nails over her hips. She moaned and whispered, “Lower.” 

He didn’t know how much lower he was supposed to go. He traced the triangle of her pubic hair, and danced along the crease of her thighs. Her legs opened. Was it an invitation? 

He looked up at her face. Her eyes were closed. Her head was tilted back, her neck exposed. It was the look of a woman in her pleasure. Still, he did not want to push her. 

“Sansa?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I put my finger in you?”

“Yes, please.”

He started by circling her opening with just the tip of his finger. He dragged it up over her lips, and back down. Ever so gently, he slid his finger into her. Her wetness was waiting for him. He explored her, then circled back over her lips to wet those as well. She moaned and gasped with each stroke. He knew her aching bud needed his attention. He began to put pressure on the bundle of nerves. She moaned desperately. Jon looked up at her. She’d pushed down her nightgown and exposed her breasts. She was playing with them. She’d never done that before. 

He took one of her nipples in mouth, wanting to please her in both ways. She twisted away. 

“No, no, just your hand.”

He pulled away and just focused on her wetness. She just needs your hand right now, so give it to her as best you can. 

He circled and explored. He used his thumb. He used his palm. He listened to the sounds she made with each new stroke. Finally, he knew what she needed. He used two fingers to stroke her bud. His fingers moved faster and faster. Her knees kept jerking. 

“Please, don’t stop,” she begged, as if it were possible for him to stop. 

“Never, my love,” he said. She sat up on her elbows, her eyes shut, her mouth open. She finally released and fell back on the bed. He reluctantly pulled his hand away. His fingers were wet from her body. He couldn’t help it, he put them in his mouth to lick them clean. 

She was watching him through hazy eyes. 

“You licked your hand?”

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it, I’ve been dying to taste you,” he said. 

“You like it?” she asked. 

“I love it,” he replied. 

He could have kept going all night, but she gestured for him to come lay with her. They curled up, and Sansa fell into a deep sleep. 

******  
Jon entered their room the next night, as the wind howled outside. Sansa was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Alright, sweet girl?” he asked. 

“Yes, very,” she said. She had a shy smile on her lips. It was so adorable. He put one leg on either side of her and wrapped his arms around her. 

“Tell me,” he urged. 

“The other night, when you licked your fingers...I haven’t been able to think of anything else since.” Jon noticed she had a difficult time looking at him when talking about things like this. 

“Me neither,” he said, kissing her shoulder. He also noticed if he did something else while she was talking, she had an easier time explaining herself. 

“Do you think we could try that again, with you kissing me there?” she asked. 

“Absolutely, I would love to.”

She backed up onto the bed and laid down. Jon was so grateful for the trust they were building. He kissed her and stroked her stomach. 

“Is there anything I should, or should not do?”

“Everything you did last night with your fingers was wonderful, so if it’s like that, it should be fine,” she said. 

He lowered himself between her legs. He began stroking her with his fingers. She let out the loveliest sigh. He settled on his stomach and began to kiss the inside of her soft thighs. She giggled. 

“Your beard is tickling me.” He purposefully rubbed his beard on her and she shrieked. He then stuck out his tongue and licked her.

“Oh–oh!”

He used his fingers to spread her lips. His tongue dragged across the length of her sex. She tasted sweet and salty all at once, and he devoured her like a man starved. He fucked her with his tongue, and when that became too intense, her licked her lips. He sucked on her pearl until she was gasping and clutching the furs. 

He knew what he needed to do to bring her home. He alternated between his tongue and fingers. Her legs shot out straight, and then twisted. They then wrapped around his head. He was blind and deaf to the world. It didn’t matter, because all he needed was the taste of her cunt. He kept pushing her, until her legs fell back and she let out a cry. 

He pulled away but did not move from between her legs. He sensed she needed a moment of privacy. He wiped his beard, and tried to calm down himself, as his erection had become quite painful. 

She reached for him and he joined her at the pillows. “That was incredible, my love,” she sighed. 

He couldn’t help it, from the position they were in, his cock kept poking her hip. She ran her fingers over it, experimenting. 

“Do you touch yourself?” she asked. It was such a straightforward question, but he wasn’t sure how to answer. The honest answer was ‘every night before I come into your room so I can stay calm,’ but he didn’t think that was the right response. 

“Sometimes,” he said. 

“Do you want to right now?”

“Yes.” 

“Can I see?”

“Yes.”

He sat up on his knees. “Is it alright if I take my shirt off? I get...warm.” She nodded. He took off his shirt and lowered his smallclothes until his cock was free. He laid back down and began to stroke himself. She watched, curious. He let her eyes take him in. 

“It looks like you’re hurting yourself,” she said. 

“No, it feels good.”

He pumped his hand harder. He was lucky he wasn’t shy. She had no shame about watching him. 

“Will you show me your breasts?”

She pushed down her nightgown and stroked them for him. That was all it took, and he came on his stomach. Even that fascinated her. She touched the warm pools and looked at her fingers. “It feels nice.” He wanted to spread it on her cunt and finger her again, but he thought that might be a bit much for her at the moment. He wiped it off with his shirt. 

“It doesn’t feel nice once it dries,” he said. 

“I can imagine,” she said. Tonight, he was the first to fall asleep. 

 

******

He entered their room, his shoulders sore from a rough day of sparring. When he saw Sansa standing in the middle of the room, her red hair falling around her face in waves, the pain melted away. He opened his arms to her. 

She went to him and rested her face against his neck. He loved being the comfort she sought. 

They simply stood, holding one another for a moment. When she finally spoke her voice was soft and sweet. 

“The kissing down there...it made me want to do other things,” she said, running her fingers over his chest.

“What other things?” he asked, his voice thick.

“Having you inside of me,” she said. He took a deep breath and reminded himself to stay calm. 

“What do you need me to do?”

“I think...if you kiss me there first...and go slow...then I think tonight is the night.”

“That sounds amazing,” he said, pulling her mouth to his. They kissed for sometime until they stumbled back on to the bed. He stroked her breasts and stomach and kissed her neck until she guided his hand between her legs. 

His fingers slid easily inside of her. His mouth joined. He licked and teased her. He tried to put the possibility of what was next out of his mind. There was a chance she would change her mind, or need to stop. He just focused on making her feel good in that moment. 

That seemed to be what she needed. 

“Jon, please, I’m ready.”

“Tell me, my love, tell me exactly what you want,” he said. He wanted to be absolutely clear. He also wanted to hear her say it.

“You, inside of me.”

 _Go slow, go slow, go slow,_ he chanted to himself. _Make her comfortable, keep her calm, tell her what you’re doing._

He pushed his small clothes off. He stroked his cock and fingered her at the same time. He spread the bead of moisture at the tip of his cock over his head. 

“I’m going to put just the tip in, alright?”

She was flushed and sweaty. Her nightgown was bunched up around her belly. He wanted to tear it off her, but he knew the barrier made her feel safer. She nodded and he lowered himself into her. 

They both moaned–Sansa from pleasure and Jon from agony. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. 

“How’s that?” he asked. 

“Good,” she said. 

“A bit more then?”

“Yes.”

He sank in just a bit deeper. Her wet flesh tightened around him. He forced himself to think of banal things–council meetings, horses, steel–to help himself stay calm. 

Sansa’s face was to the side. She was biting her lip. 

“Relax, my love. Take a deep breath and release it.”

She did, and he could feel her open up. He slid in the rest of the way and they were fully joined. Still, he did not move. He held himself up over her. “How’s that feel?”

“Warm,” she sighed. What in seven hells did that mean?

“Is that good?”

“It’s wonderful.”

He stayed still, watching her face. 

“I’m ready,” she said. 

He began to thrust. He began slow and deliberate, but as she began to respond, he picked up his pace. He angled his body to press against her tight bundle of nerves, and bent to kiss her mouth. 

“No, no,” she said, turning her head. Crestfallen, Jon pulled out. He wasn’t disappointed for the loss of pleasure, but for losing her trust once again. 

“No, I don’t mean stop, it was just too much,” she said desperately. Jon was utterly confused. He didn’t know what she meant. She patted the bed next to her and Jon laid down. She turned her bottom to him. “Let’s try this way,” she said. Jon curled up next to her, the way they often did to sleep, except he slid his cock into her. She moaned gratefully. 

“Do you prefer this, beautiful girl?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” she said, groaning into the pillow. 

“Can you tell me why?” he said, still struggling to understand. 

“The other way...too many...sensations. This is easier,” she said, her words punctuated by gasps. Sex was still overwhelming for her. What Jon thought would be pleasurable for her had been overstimulation. Turning her body allowed her to focus on one thing at a time. He watched her grind against him and clutch the pillow. 

“Then this is what we’ll do,” he said, clutching her hip. He began to fuck his wife exactly the way she wanted. She laid on her side, moaning as he thrust into her. Her bottom bounced with each stroke, driving him mad. 

“I’m going to go faster now, alright love?”

“Yes, yes,” she cried. 

Once he found the right rhythm, he felt pleasure beginning to build deep within him. He wanted release so badly. “Sansa, I’m going to try to come inside of you, alright?”

“Yes, Jon, yes,” she said, pink flush creeping into her cheeks. 

He held her body. Everything he wanted was in his arms, moaning and sighing for him. Yet he had a need buried so deep within him, it stunned him when it suddenly bubbled to the surface. He lowered his mouth to her ear. He needed to tell her. 

“I want to put our baby inside of you,” he whispered. 

“Please, Jon, I want that too,” she said and she turned her mouth to him for him to kiss. 

They kissed deeply. This time when she pulled away, she said, “Jon...even we conceive...I don’t want to stop this.”

“No, we’ll never stop this, not ever.” 

He held her and came hard inside of her. It was a year’s worth of tension and loneliness that spilled out of him. A year of longing was cast away, and replaced with love. 

Sansa reached behind and held his face, pleased and intrigued by each spasm of his body. She held him until the spasms ended and he lay still. They were already in the perfect position to rest. 

“I understand now,” he said simply. 

“Thank you.”

“Do you think...we’ll ever be able to...face each other?” he asked. Their love had been incredible, but he wanted to be able to see her face. 

“Yes, soon, I think. Perhaps a few more times like this.”

Jon let Sansa discover pleasure at her own pace. The freedom he gave her allowed her to discover pleasures neither of them could have imagined. Jon was stunned the first night Sansa rolled over and climbed on top of him. Controlling the rhythm, she brought them both to an incredible climax. Soon, there was no position they hadn’t explored. Wherever Sansa led, Jon was happy to follow. 

From there, it was only a matter of time until Sansa’s stomach began to swell, with the promise of their future.


End file.
